


In your arms

by DaTunaSamich



Series: Nick/Lag [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich
Summary: Nick wakes from a nightmare
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Nick/Lag [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827487
Kudos: 1





	In your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Made this on request from a friend from a discord I'm in.

Nick shot upright in the bed, beads of cold sweat dotting his face, his breath labored and quick. He remembers the dream, the nightmare, fire, the taste of heavy smoke and the hoards of people on trains.

Nick wrapped his blanket around his shoulders, slowly making his way across the cold tile floor on bare feet.

He could still hear the faint clicking noises and mumblings of Lag coding out in the living room, the smell of coffee easing his headache. Lag usually kept strange hours, but Nick didn’t mind, Lag made sure to take care of them both.

When Nick turned the corner, Lag’s tired eyes met his own, beholding his disheveled form. He looked physically frightened, fatigued, pyjamas in disarray, hair stuck in awkward positions, the blanket he was sleeping with wrapped around him protectively.

“Nightmare again?” Lag said in a low voice.

Nick nodded his head, not making a sound. Lag closed his laptop and set it on the table, moving to make room on the couch.

Nick laid down on the couch, placing his head in Lag’s lap; Lag slowly combing his fingers through Nick’s hair.

“Was it the invasion again?” Lag asked, Nick only nodded.

Lag though back, to that time. It was unwarranted, completely out of the blue.

The Northerners invaded most of the world, taking it, leaving little for everyone else.

Lag gazed to the longswords hanging above the fireplace. He’d been a soldier once, but the country that he’d fought for was long gone. He’d met Nick while he was fleeing away from the invaders.

The boy was just 18 when Lag took him in, alone and afraid. They stayed by each other’s side, sharing food, warmth. Providing someone to grieve with.

They’d fled to the East States, a Conglomerate Nation allied to the Northerners, where they’d been safe ever since.

They eventually fell for each other one night, when Nick woke from a nightmare just like this; they’d talked for what seemed to be hours, until they fell asleep holding each other in their arms.

Lag shifted to lay down with his husband on the sofa; Sleep catching up to him just as it had to Nick, who’s body finally untensed and fell into a calm sleep in his arms, just like the first time.


End file.
